High performance computing (HPC) refers to computing systems used by scientists and engineers for using high performance processors to model, simulate, and analyze complex physical or algorithmic phenomena. Performance monitoring and optimization of processors in HPC is enhanced through hardware performance monitors in the processor and chip. To improve software performance, some HPC processors are provided with the capability for dynamic performance tuning through run-time monitoring and optimization. Hardware assists are available on some processors to enable continuous monitoring of core, chip, and system performance, e.g., by counting various performance-related events in the processor.